Selphie likes Squall
by Just a Girl1
Summary: Squall finds out from Seifer that Selphie likes him. What does he do?


Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters or places  
-they belong to Squaresoft. Enjoy the story.  
------------------------------------------   
  
Rinoa and Squall were at another dance at Balamb Garden. Everything  
was as it usually was~ the lights were dim, the balcony was open for  
'anxious' couples, and the music was softly playing in the backround.  
"Hi Rinoa!" It was Selphie, an exchange student from Trabia Garden  
who was rather happy and hyper tonight.  
"Hello," Rinoa said while Squall just stood there. He didn't have  
that look on his face that said 'don't talk to me', he was just silent  
that's all.  
"So..." Selphie said, not really knowing what to do. The actual  
reason why she was talking to them was because she wanted to have a  
dance with Squall- because she liked him! Squall was getting annoyed;  
all three of them were standing in a group not talking- what was the  
point?  
"Is there something that you wanted, Selphie?" Squall said   
impatiently.  
"Uhh, yes..."  
"Well, what is it?" Squall asked again.  
"Would it be okay, I mean, okay with Rinoa,...Squall, would you..  
dance with me?" Selphie said, and cowered a little.  
"Umm-" Rinoa started to say. Seifer interuppted them.  
"Well well. Have you guys heard the news? Selphie likes you   
Squall!" Seifer said with an evil smile on his face.  
"Huh?" Squall said, surprised while Selphie ran out of the ballroom  
crying.   
"Seifer! What was that about! You just embarassed Selphie! What's  
your problem?!" Rinoa yelled.  
"No problem,Rinoa. Just...nevermind." Seifer walked away leaving  
Squall with alot to think about.  
--------------------------  
Later that night Squall and Rinoa are in Squall's room.  
  
"Squall, you look so worried. It might not even be true!" Rinoa said.  
Squall thought differently though; if it wasn't true, why was   
Selphie crying as she ran away? Wasn't that a sure sign?  
"...." Squall sat there, not really listening to Rinoa. Finally,  
after a long amount of time just sitting there thinking while Rinoa  
stared at him, he spoke.  
"Maybe I should go talk to her.."Squall said out loud.It wasn't like  
him to care how another person felt but he thought it was the right  
thing to do.  
"Ok," Rinoa said,"I'll wait here for you."  
  
Squall left the room and went to find Selphie. She was probably in  
her room. After all, that is where most girls go when they're upset,  
Squall thought. When he got there he knocked on her door and waited.  
"Who is it?" he heard Selphie ask. She sounded tired and upset.  
"Squall."  
"Hold on a second." Selphie took one more tissue to blow her nose  
and wipe her teary eyes then went to open the door.  
Squall could see she was crying. Her eyes and her whole face were  
pink and flushed. He didn't understand why she was crying about it.  
It didn't seem that terrible to him.  
"What did you want?" Selphie asked.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Ok." Selphie opened the door all the way and Squall and her sat  
down on her bed. Selphie didn't say anything. This was going to   
be hard. It was up to Squall to do the talking.  
"I just wanted to talk to you." Squall said and then paused to  
look at her. "I'm sorry about what happened."  
"It's not your fault," Selphie said, "It should be Seifer who's   
apologizing but I don't think that would help much either.."  
"I want to know,Selphie. Is what Seifer said true?" Selphie stopped  
her moping a little to look up at Squall in surprise. She wasn't  
expecting him to ask her that.  
"Well...yes.."she said, hesitating.  
"That's ok."Squall said. "Do you want to know something?"  
"What?"  
"I think that Rinoa and I are going to break up." He paused as  
Selphie looked wide-eyed at him, a little shocked.  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't think I ever really liked her to begin with. I do think  
that she's cool and I admire how open she is. I think the only   
reason why we ever got together was because I really admired those  
qualities in her and I mistakenly thought it was love. It wasn't."  
Selphie looked happy. She was happy because she was having a real  
conversation with Squall and because Squall finally realized why he  
was with Rinoa. Yes, Selphie was happy because they might be  
breaking up but it wasn't an evil kind of happy- not the kind of  
happy that Seifer got when he told Squall and Rinoa about Selphie's  
Secret.   
When Selphie looked at Squall she saw that he was happy (Gasp!!)  
too, for the first time- he didn't love Selphie and neither of them  
were overjoyed at the moment but they were closer now. Selphie found  
a new friend~ maybe Seifer actually did something good for once (?).  
  
Thats the end. Please review and tell me what you think ok?   
~ Emral Pixy Fairy  



End file.
